Marie the White Female Kitten
''Marie the White Female Kitten ''is an 1988 American animated film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation. The film is released in theaters on October 31, 1988. Plot Write the second section of your page here. Cast * Joanna Ruiz as Marie * Scott Menville as Toulouse * Christine Cavanaugh as Berlioz * Joe Ranft as Leo, Evil Tiger Kitten with Black Stripes, Jemm, Weevil Underwood, Zorak and Plum Loco Louie * Susan Sheridan as Oliver * Kate Bell as Hannah * Kate Maberly as Bertha * Heydon Prowse as Toby * Laura Crossley as Penny * Luke Evans as Jeremy * Ben Barnes as Bobby * Dominic Cooper as Luke * Benedict Cumberbatch as Bow * Jennifer Biddall as Shy Little Kitten * Julie Buckfield as Katie the Kitten * Clare Buckfield as Tiny Tawny Kitten * Andrew Knott as 19-GB * Hermione Baddeley as Madame * Debi Derryberry as John * Finty Williams as Dawn * Casey Kasem as Owen Griffiths, Alexander Cabot III and Harry Kitten * Tom Kane as Tom Griffiths * Tom Hanks as Farmer * Tim Allen as Policeman * Mollie Sugden as Policewoman * Blake Clark as The Butler * Clive Revill as Count Chocula * Bernard Bresslaw as Franken Berry * Hugh Burden as Boo-Berry * Don Messick as Fruit Brute * Jon Pertwee as Fruity Yummy Mummy * Max Wall as Lucky the Leprechaun * Richard Briers as Pac-Man * Deryck Guyler as Captain Rik * Joss Ackland as Dig 'Em Frog * Anthony Sharp, Roy Kinnear and John Laurie as Snap, Crackle and Pop * Angus Lennie as Cap'n Crunch * Michael Elwyn as Professor Weeto * John Ratzenberger as Colonel Freckles * Jeff Pidgeon, Jack Angel, Wallace Shawn, Joe Ranft, Jerome Ranft, Don Rickles, Michael Keaton and Jim Cummings as The Horses * Thurl Ravenscroft as Tony the Tiger * Peter Ustinov as Klondike Pete * Garry Moore as Pardner * Jimmy Weldon as Yakky Doodle * Red Coffey as Iddy Biddy Buddy and Duck * Bob Holt as Grape Ape * Paul Winchell as Tigger and Gargamel * Roy Kinnear as Bulk * Melvyn Hayes as Skeleton and BRIAN the Robot * Jimmy Hibbert as Gun Jack * David Jason as Jack-2 and Despero * Jerome Ranft as Bull * Martin Jarvis as Godfrey The Horse and Dudley The Pig * Penelope Keith as Martha the Cow * Hannah Gordon as Brenda the Duck * Peter Cullen as Eeyore * Maurice LaMarche as Super Jack * Graeme Garden as Bananaman * Ken Barry as Mr. Trudge * Harry Morgan and Roddy McDowall as Zorathians * Bill Scott as Jean LaFoote * Derek Nimmo as Boot Hill Bob * John Stocker as Beastly Additional voices * Jack Angel * S. Scott Bullock * Michael Clark Duncan * Lee Bailey * Christian Slater * Bill Boyett * Charles Adler * Tom Kane * Corey Burton * Dee Bradley Baker * Ben Stein * Wally Burr * Phil Clarke * Rege Cordic * Mel Brooks * Henry Corden * Dan Castellaneta * Ving Rhames * Brad Crandall * Peter Cullen * Brian Cummings * Jeff David * Joe E. Elwood * Jack DeLeon * George DiCenzo * Walker Edmister * Roin Freinberg * Brian Fuld * Michael Hagiwara * James Sie * Ralph James * Bill Farmer * Buster Jones * Stanley Jones * Les Lampson * John Mayer * Don Messick * Joe Alaskey * Arlin Miller * Ron Glass * Vic Perrin * Tony Pope * Phil Proctor * Joe Ranft * Richard Ramos * Gene Ross * Neil Ross * Michael Rye * Ted Schwartz * Michael Bell * John Stephenson * Jack Riley * Andre Stojka * Clancy Brown * Paul Winchell * Bill Woodson * Fred Stoller * Bronson Pinchot * Jim Meskimen * Ed Begley Jr. * Barry Stigler * Michael Stanton * Lex Lang * Wally Wingert * Quinton Flynn * Charles Shaughnessy * Orestes Matacena Category:Movies Category:1988 films Category:Crossover movies